The Herondale Hunt
by laurisa herondale
Summary: My name is Laurisa Herondale. I am searching for my brother Jonathan Herondale. The Clave have tried to keep us apart for many years by lying to us but I have finally found out the truth and came searching for him. sorry I suck at summarys please give it a chance. Set after COHF but valentine still lives.
1. Welcome to New York

_**Ok this is my first time writting a fanfic so please tell me what ye think?, im still getting used to it. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope ye like this story iv been thinking about it a long. Im not going to rush the story so please just bare with me. RR and let know if i should do some more chapters.**_

_**HOPE YE ENJOY!**_~ laurisa herondale.

"I looked up at the old run down church in front of me, on top of the door was a sketch of a woman and some words in Latin that I didnt undersand. I kept repeating the sentance over and over until it started to make sence I realised I was saying 'Mother Of Children' it was like someone just whispered it in my ear. This whole place just creeped me out. I saw a red glow off the wall by my side, I looked down half expecting to see a demon but it was only my bracelet, it had been passed down the family to all the women, it had the Herondale symbol on either side of it and in the middle a red ruby lit up when demons could be detected. "Some demons need slaying" I joked with myself before bursting in the door.

I stood in darkness for a few seconds waiting for my sight rune to kick in, when I could see I looked around and not a demon in sight, suddenly I felt this urge to look up and I could of sworn I saw something crawl across the ceiling but I wasnt sure. Two creatures came out of the shadows and were talking a language iv never heard, the first one burst into a run but I was faster. I was behind him before he noticed I stuck my dagger in its back. I took out another and cut its neck. The creatures hood fell down and I saw this was not a creature but a human then I looked at the blood and it was black no trace of red, no wonder my bracelet detected them they had demon blood in them. The other came at me with a sword but I ran and slid on my knees and cut his leg he fell to the groud and I peirced my dagger through its heart. I had one last look around when I noticed a girl about 17 standing at the door she had a wip in her hand covered in blood and her hair was as black as my gear even blacker if possible. She stood up straight when she noticed I was looking at her she seemed to be looking down at the body infront of her.  
she looked at me for a minute before she said "You put up quiet a fight for such a little one" She seemed to be laughing.  
I gave her a look before saying "And you are?" sarcasicly.

she walked over and interdused herself I have to say I think id get along with this girl If i had time to make friends.

"Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood" She sais proudly.

"Im Laurisa, nice to meet you but I must be going" I said with no intrest in my voice, walking towards the door.  
"arogant arnt you, guess ill be seeing you around" I hear her say before the door shut behind me.  
The first thing I think when I hear the door shut is what now? I head off down the abandoned street trying to find somewhere to go. I glance over my shoulder and see two girls talking one of them is Isabelle Lightwood and with her a red headed small girl. When I turn my head back around I see a man in front of me clearly a shadowhunter but there's something dark about him.  
"shouldn't you be out there protecting the mundanes and killing some demons?Not following young girls like me?"I say sarcastically.  
"But your not just any young girl your laurisa herondale right?"he says with a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying himself.

"how do you know me?"I say with no emotion.  
"Come on an orphan girl like you a lone shadowhunter running form institute to institute with abilitys no self trained shadowhunter should have,actually not many shadowhunter have the strength, speed and abilitys you have only a rare few including your brother"he says with amusement in his voice.  
just stood there shocked how did he know I have a brother?  
He looked my my expresion and laughed "you didn't know you had a brother" he said while laughing.  
"Of course I know I have a brother but how do you know and what do you want from me?"I say while slowly taking out my blade.  
"Like I said a girl with your talent gets around and valentine is intersted in you he wants you to join him"the shadowhunter told me with anger in his voice.  
"Valentine, never will i join him he is the reason of my fathers death, if he just let my father alone and not have sent him to battle in the uprising he would still be here!" I shout.  
"It was your fathers choice to join valentine he died in battle what better way for a shadowhunter to die? Valentine has information on your brother you, if you know whats best for you, youll join valentine" the man said calmly And vanished.


	2. Dream or message?

**Sorry it took so long to update iv been so busy with exams and stuff but im back now. My Internet is really crappie so I don't know when I can update again. Please R &amp; R let me know if you have any ideas or questions.**

**LAURISA'S POV**

_I could see a girl with a bow and arrow in her hand shooting at the tree. She was too far away to make out who she was or even she herfeatures clearly but one thing I could see was her hair, it was hard to miss. It was long and golden/blonde that hung at her hips. She was wearing shorts and a navy jumper. The girl turned around and her face suddenly lit up with happiness. She took off in a run to the manor at the end of the hill she was so fast it was almost a blur. As she ran past me I caught a glimpse of blue. It was like time had stopped I was standing in a field in with a girl just frozen beside me. I walked over to her I got a strange feeling in my gut. When I finally caught up to her I realised this wasn't just any girl this was me. My hair was pushed back by the wind, my eyes standing out pure blue with specks of golden and I looked happier than iv ever been. Suddenly the frozen me was gone and I could here music coming from the manor. When I got up closer I realised this wasn't any manor this was the Herondale manor. Iv seen it in picture I found of my mother and father. when I got inside I followed the music it brought me into what looks like a sitting room with a large piano in one of the corners and a golden boy sitting at it playing it. As I got closer to him I realised who he was ment to be. This was Jonathan Herondale. My brother. the door came flying open and my mother came in she looked so happy to him. "JACE your back!" She said hugging him so hard with tears in her eyes._

_"Oh course I am mom. I told you I was coming back" He told her._

_"Just wait until Laurisa hears your back shes going to be so happy. Since the day you left she's barley talked to us she always out in the garden atacking the poor tree out there. If it's not her bow and arrow it's the towing knives. We've been so worried about her" She explains to her son with a worried look._

_"But why I was only gone on an asiment?" Jace asks._

_Before celine could answer the door burst open and I came running in and literally attacked my brother with a hug . suddenly that all disappeared and I was in the attic of my first institute looking threw all the box's I was forbidden from touching. I remeber this day, I'll never forget it. The day I found out I had a brother. I found the file on what had happened him and parents with pictures Of them. I read it all not leaving out anything, how they covered it all up. They swore an oat not to let me know I had a brother who got kidnapped by the 'famous' valentine When he was just a baby And to not let Jonathan know about me. I was so mad_.

I sat up out of the bed with sweat on my forhead dripping the room was pitch black. I looked at the alarm clock on the locker beside the bed and it read 1:45 am.

**_CLARY'S POV_**

After Clary and Izzy finised up in taki's they headed to go home.

"Shit it's 1:45 my mom's going to kill me if I go home. She thinks I went to training at the insitute then went to see a movie with jace. Not gone hunting. If she found out shed freak and give me this big lecture about how I have to finish my training. Ugh mother's" Clary sighed.

"Well then don't go home. stay with Jace tonight ye havnt seen each other in a few days right? anyway this way ye can 'catch up' if you get me" Izzy winked at Clary while laughing.

"Ya okay but he's probally asleep at this stage. My mom's still gona freak about me staying the night with Jace" Clary said as they opened the insitute door.

As clary crept in to Jace's room trying not to wake him. She noticed he was breathing heavy and looked really uncomfortable like he was having a nightmare. She went over to his locker took out one of his tee shirts and pulled it on. When she hopped into bed beside him she cuddled up to him and calmed straight away. After what felt like hours clary finally got to sleep. Jace sat up in his bed, happy to finally have woken up from that strange dream of him and his parents in the family Herondale manor with his 'sister'. After a few minutes he realised someone was in the bed beside him looking up at him "Clary? When did you get here?" Jace asked confused.

"Well me and Izzy were um out and we lost track of time and before I knew it was 1:45, I was ment to be home before midnight because I told my mom I was training and we were going to a movie afterward. I'm just goING to tell my mom we came back here after the movie and fell asleep? She would kill me of she knew I was out hunting" Clary says after she realises she just told him she was out hunting.

"Why didnt you tell me you were hunting? I could of came and helped? What if you get hurt your not even done your training yet"Jace says a little annoyed.

"Sorry but I just wanted to do this one on my own, but enough about this did you have a nightmare?" Clary asks genuinely curious.

"Well not excally a night mare but it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns either. I was dreaming that I was in the Herondale manor with my parents and I had a sister Laurisa. she had extra angle blood too. It was wierd but I can't help but feel like it was a message is that wierd?" Jace Asks.

"Maybe after all you've been through its your brain wanting something normal?" Clary says.

They both leave it at that but Jace knows this is something more than a dream.


	3. Note:please read

_**I'm so sorry about all the mistakes. My computer is really slow it sometimes adds in words and deletes other. I know it must be really annoying reading a story that has missing or misspelt word's but my computer won't let me edit the mistakes. I'll try my best to fix whatevers wrong. Please just give me a chance and don't be turned off by this. I'm going to update later. **_

_**Please let me know what ye think of this story im not getting any reviews and id really appreciate if ye would let me know if yere confused or have an ideas. If your wondering this is taking place after COHF But valentine is still alive and hiding after he found out that his son was defeated. please read review and enjoy.**_

_**\- Laurisa-herondale -**_


	4. Things are getting strange again

_**FOR THOSE WHO HAVNT SEEN MY MESSAGE IN THE LAST CHAPTER: THIS STORY IS TAKEN PLACE AFTER COHF BUT VALENTINE IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE HE IS IN HIDING SINCE HE FOUND OUT THAT HE'S SON AS KILLED BY OUR FAVOURITE GANG! **_

**Sorry I'm not** **updating** **a lot ****_but_**** my** **Internet has been down the last few months and don't always have access anymore but it should be back up and running soon. Iv got some writers block about what I'm going to do in the next few chapters so some ideas would be great. **

**ENJOY and don't forget to R&amp;R.~ Laurisa Herondale.**

**LAURISA'S POV **

Iv been searching for days now and still not even a sign of my brother. I don't know why I was so sure about this city, it felt like someone has been pulling me here. It's probally just another dead end once again. I'll never understand why they Can't or wouldn't just bring us together after the Clave found out who he was. When I lived in my first institute they were horrible never told me the new of what was happening in the shadow world always kept me in the dark and I always wondered why. They rarely trained with me I done most of that on my own. I was even left outside the institute id have to sneak out when they left for clave meetings or whatever it was they did. Now I finally understand why they wouldn't let me out. They couldn't risk letting me find out about my brother. I always thought I was the last Herondale. A sad little orphan, no parents, the last of the Herondale family and that the name would die with me.

I awoke from my day-dream by a car horn and realised iv been standing outside a dinner just staring at it for a good five minutes while I was lost in thought. The sign read 'Taki's'. It didn't look like the nicest place but I could see there was a warlock guarding the door. So this was the famous Taki's Id often hear warlocks, vampires, werewolves or even fairys talk about. They serve all downworlders and shadowhunters. When I walked in it was strange on the outside it looks like an old almost rundown dinner and from the inside it was perfectly fine but it was themed the 60s or 80s I don't know which one. When I was done taking in the surroundings I realised all the customers where downworlders not one shadowhunter. When I sat into one of the booths the vampires across from me started whispering and sniggering. It was obvious they were talking about me. Soon the five vampires that were sitting by the wall all turned around and stared at me.

"Let me guess new to around here?" One man hissed he was wearing a black biker jacket with 'Durmot' on the back in red letters. Looking now they all had these jackets on.

"What's it matter to you?" I said in a very bored tone. The boy from the last seat sat up and said "because we've never seen you around, normally we don't get shadowhunters in here besides jace and his um .. 'crew' if you'd call it that". He was actually really Goodlooking. He looked the same age as me which was a relief all the downworlders iv seen around here are years older. He has shiny brow hair and eyes the same dark brown. He was tanned and I could see he had was muscly when he took off his leather jacket and had an almost see through white tee shirt on. I'm sure he's the kind of boy all mundane girls would call the perfect boy. When I noticed I was staring at him I looked out the windows and said "we'll im just looking for my brother. Probally won't be here for long" When I looked back over at him, he was on his way over to me. All the vampires that were with him are now outside getting on there bikes. One minute they were hear and now there gone down the Dark road on there motor bikes.

"I'm Grayson by the way but you can call me Gray"He smiled up at me.

"I'm Laurisa. How come you didn't go with your friends? If your looking for a fight or have another message for me from Valentine please just leave im not in the mood" I tell him looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Valentine no one's seen him in at least 7 months? And no im not looking for a fight. Your just cute" He tells and I blush a little. Iv never really had time for boys. I'm 16 next month and iv never had a boyfriend. I start thinking about all the things in life im missing but push the thoughts away, nows not the time to feal the need to want friend or boyfriends. We talk for a while and he actually makes me laugh. He's a really nice guy. All the vampires iv met are jurks. After a few minutes he say to me "your not like other shadowhunters iv met. You treat me like anyone else, most shadowhunters would call downworlders scum but not you." He slowly puts his had on my hip and kisses me. This isn't my first time. Iv kissed plenty of guys before but I really like Gray there's something about him. At first the kiss Is soft and sweet then when we get to know each others mouths it becomes ruff and sexy. As we make out my hand makes there was to his soft hair and his hands come down to my waist pulling me on his lap. we don't care that were in a dinner because we know it's empty until we hear the door shut and foot steps coming closer. This still doesn't bother us until they stop at the booth infront of us. I turn around and see that it's Isabelle and the small red haired girl with a guy with curly brown hair and glasses and another boy with hair like Isabelles and bright blue eyes. I notice that theres someone up at the counter With golden blond hair like mine. The red haired girl walks over to him and says something but all I could hear of the broken sentances was making out, teenagers,reminds me of us and they both start laughing. The red head looks at me with her emerald green eyes and almost gets a shock. She turns back to what I'm guessing is her boyfriend and whispers something in his ear but he doesn't seem to care. when I realise im still sitting on grayson I jump off him and notice he's talking to the boy with the glasses about some Raphael guy. Isabelle finally sees me and looks shocked. "You and Grayson? I see you like the bad guys that parents disprove of too" she says to me almost exited.

The thought of my parents wakes me up. "Ya iv got to go" I say and pick up my phone from the table. "any luck finding your brother?" Isabelle asks with a serious tone.

"Not yet but I will" and I rush out the door.

**JACE POV**

Jace picks up the tray of food and nearly gets knocked over by a vampire running out after some girl. Clary looks at me and gives me a look as if to say what was that about. I look up and see golden long hair rushing out the door and a boy calling after her "Laurisa come back" he's shouting at her. I immediately look at Clary and she's already stairing at me. When we sit down everyone looks up at me and Askes me what wrong that I look like iv seen a ghost. I ask Isabelle who that girl is she was talking to. "All I know is her names Laurisa and she's looking for her brother, why?" She looks at me confused. "Because iv been having dreams that she's my sister" I say and everyone stares at me Shocked.


End file.
